The Day in the Life of the ISA: REVERSAL!
by IrateWritreviewer
Summary: Ever since the creation of the Infinite Stratos, men were solidified to be the dominating gender of the world. That is, until a female student by the name of Ikumi Orimura, became a pilot for the IS. Hearts are racing, comedy ensues and hilarious attempts for romance begin in this crazy, yet regular life within the Infinite Stratos Academy!


**A new story here! This time, we're doing something a leetle beet different! A humour story? By me?! What's going on?! Well for starters, this is a request to create a gender-bended Infinite Stratos fanfiction! The men are women and ALL the women are men! What a twist!**

 **Now I'm not obligated to put the name of the requester (lest they get targeted) so unless I get permission via review, I shall keep this person anonymous.**

 **Secondly, the reasoning I made this is because I have a block for The Curse of Hatred yet again. Yes, yet again. Why you may ask? Because I feel like the story doesn't live up to my standards, so I have to review and revise in order to figure the kinks and coinkydinks of the story yet again to make a cohesive chapter.**

 **Infinite Stratos does not belong to me. Other than that, enjoy the show!**

* * *

"So… this is the IS Academy…" A modestly tall girl breathed out in wonder as she stepped outside of the rail car, her flats touching the coloured stone tiles on the ground. The rail car then closed its doors and sped away, leaving the girl, along with many of its passengers walking and darting straight ahead. "I really hope Chihiro-Onii-chan can help me through this… but then again, he might be busy…" She mused, brushing away the shoulder-length black hair away from her dark red eyes. Grabbing her handbag, she grabbed her cellphone, hoping that there was at least a text message alert, or better yet, a voicemail to help her out. Sadly, no alerts was found on the screen.

Groaning to herself, the only direction she commanded her feet to walk is forward, towards large post-modern buildings of white and silver. She remembered looking at the boarding school from a distance and they would look stunning, if she was even excited about attending the Infinite Stratos Academy, the same place her older brother teaches in.

Oh, she was not excited one bit. Rather, Ikumi Orimura was NERVOUS as all hell.

She remembered the chills she has gotten in the railcar within her spine, something that still lingered as she kept walking like a robot.

 _ **Flashback!**_

" **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"**

 **The male passengers (which meant all of them by the way) looked towards the only female passenger who was sitting in the corner. Varying degrees of intensity fluctuated and it made it hard to concentrate being 'normal' within the train.**

" **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"**

' **Oh God, I thought the forecast was supposed to be hot today…!' She screamed in her mind. Gloom surrounded Ikumi as she shuddered, frantically wondering where the chills were coming from.**

" **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"**

' **I knew it was a bad idea from the start…! Why did the authorities tell me that they wanted me to be an Infinite Stratos pilot? I wish I didn't believe them about sending me to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory! I thought it was the truth!'**

" **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"**

' **And why does the AC in this place make a "Jiii" sound?! I never heard of an AC unit that makes a sound like that! At least… I think it's the AC… Doesn't matter! It sounds so annoying….!'**

" **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"**

' **Ughhh…!' And with that, the groaning Ikumi just let her head fall, her face covered by her hands. She just wants the chills and the annoying sound to end, as it made her incredibly nervous. 'Are we there yet…?' She meekly protested, crying comical tears of suffering as the staring kept ensuing.**

" **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"**

" **AUGH!"**

 **SMACK!**

 **Smacking her head on the window, she indignantly cried out in frustration. The others were kind of shocked by the sudden movement, but did not cease their staring.**

" **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…"**

 _ **Unflashback!**_

"Well, at least some of the tension is off my shoulders…" Ikumi stated as she looked up towards the main building. Many things ran through her head as she entered.

The world she lived in underwent a technological revolution, and that was because of the invention of the Infinite Stratos (IS for short). It was first solely created for astronomical purposes, but later on switched into a weaponized super-suit, akin to the Gundam Comics she has read hundreds of times (with many mint-issues Ikumi has stockpiled in a stack, plastic covers included). It was created by Takeshi Shinonono, a world-renown genius, who went into hiding after mass-producing and rapidly improving the superweapon. Rumours were out and about on where and who Takeshi really is, like his true ulterior motives, his super-intelligent prowess, his location and, for some reason, a complete obsession for bunnies, carrots and rabbits.

 _ **Flashback!**_

" **Dere we go! Dat's all dem carrots harvest'd n' cleaned! Now to prepare dem for sellin'! Alright, firstly, ta jus'-!"**

 _ **DING-DING!**_

" **Eh? Whozit behind da door?"**

 _ **CREAK!**_

" **Hello!"**

…

" **AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

 _ **TOPPLE!**_

" **Eh?"**

" **Pappy! What happened?! I… … NYYYYAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!"**

 _ **FLOP**_

" **I just…"**

" **Little bro! Who did dis to ya? Let yur big bro juggernaut take care of whoever… … … GYAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHH!"**

 _ **CRASH**_

" **Uhh, I just request that…"**

" **Honey? What happened? Why are da boys lookin' shocked and demented like you when we first married?! Gawd, and men think dey can do everythin' themselves… so who do you think you are, making my honey look like he's got a heart attac-?"**

…

… …

 _ **GUSH!**_

" **Oh… sweet Lord… Ehehehuhuhuhuh…"**

 _ **CONK**_

…

" **Oh… kay now… I never thought a nosebleed would exist in real life, but I guess they won't mind if I… take a few carrots myself… Oh, a mirror! Good gracious me, don't I look dashing and beautiful in this tight bunny suit…"**

…

" **Hmm, the bunny ears a drooping a little… and the makeup is a little smudged too. Maybe the chest area is showing too much… or maybe I should have shaved…"**

…

" **Nah... I gotta wear this more often! It gets me more free carrots! Don't mind if I take a few… Well, more than a few. A few fews… a few few fews…? Eh."**

 _ **Unflashback!**_

The stories that covered that event only had the two sons as witnesses. The farmer's wife died due to blood loss, and later on, the farmer himself died from mental trauma. Nobody wanted to speak about it, other than a cross-dressing rabbit thief with hairy legs, an unshaved mug and a slightly hairy chest appearing to them at the door, with a very noticeable bulge at the groin area.

That image sent chills down Ikumi's spine, easily breaking the mundanely walk towards the academy buildings…

However, trying to get Takeshi's… form out of her mind, she then focused on her big brother, Chihiro Orimura, the first pilot of the Infinite Stratos, and one of the strongest pilots in the world. Ikumi still vividly remembered how she heard the news on the White Knight and how it cut down a large amount of nukes and napalm from all around the world aimed towards Japan, a disaster that would have ended Japan and its citizens for good.

 _ **Flashback!**_

 **The white-armoured mechanical pilot dashed through the orange sky, storming the opposition with his swinging greatsword, cutting down anything in his path. Along with him in the sky, missiles were aplenty as they were getting chopped and sliced by the armoured mech.**

" **I see your death…" SLICE! "See your death…" CHOP! "See your death…" SEVER! "See your death…" WHOOSH! "See yo-. Oh wait, missed one!" SLICE! "There we go! Anyway…"**

" **Go Chi-chan Go! You can do it! Rah rah fight dah powah!" The bunny man in his cramped lab cheered within the earpiece of the mechanical suit. "You're the snake against the mongooses! Or… the mongoose against the snake… Or the-…"**

" **TAKESHI! NOT NOW! Alright… I see your death…" SLICE!**

" **Sheesh… I wasn't good with animals anyway…"**

" **You're supposed to be my navigator! Now help me navigate!"**

"… **Was it the mongooses or the snakes who would win? Hmmm…" The sound of a page flipping created a tic mark on the pilot's head.**

" **TAKESHI! Pay attention"**

" **There aren't any more nukes, Chi-chan. You destroyed them all~."**

" **Oh really? …Phew… That's-…"**

" **Except for those ones way over there."**

" **WHAT?!" In the distance, more nukes were being launched as the numerous trails of smoke rose high into the sunset sky. "Oh shit…!"**

" **Actually, don't destroy them, Chi-chan."**

" **W-What?! Are you crazy!? Okay, I know you're already crazy… but this is batshit insane!"**

" **No no! Instead, we can ransom the world! For one million carrots!" Takeshi announced giddily, stretching the 'million' in his tone of voice. Nobody saw Takeshi put his pinky finger on his puckered lips, along with a parodical, yet diabolical, yet strangely comical 007 villain jingle playing in his head.**

"… …"

"… **Well? Isn't that a great idea?"**

" **They're already armed, Takeshi… They're set to explode no matter what. Wasn't that what you said in the mission briefing?"**

" **I did? …Oh now that you mentioned it, I really did…"**

"… **Seriously?"**

"… **Ehehehe…"**

" **Great… the citizens down below are starting to stare…"**

" **Okay then, Chi-chan! Have fun with slicing the nukes up!"**

" **Argh! I should've started a long time ago! OTOUTO POWERS ACTIVATE!"**

" **DO IT CUZ I TOLD YOU TO, CHI-CHAN!"**

" **BECAUSE HE TOLD ME TOOOOOOOO!" SLICE SLICE SLICE HACK CUT SLAM SMASH WOOSH! "Oh wait missed one again…" SLIIIIICE! "That's better!"**

 _ **Unflashback!**_

It was then that the Infinite Stratos became… a thing. A commonplace tool of either mass destruction or absolute protection of society. However, along with the restriction that men can only board and utilize the IS and not women, it only solidified the power structure in terms of gender. While the world was going through the revolution, not a lot of societal aspects changed drastically.

There was not any uprising of powerful regimes, nor dictators utilizing the IS to change the world into their own ideal image, nor a purge of women around the world. Seriously, who in the right mind would perform a kind of purge like that? Nobody that's who. While some males think that they have all the power to do whatever they want, an even larger group of males keep the society intact and treat women with respect, along with teaching and punishing other power-abusive men. It's not a perfect society, but it's a society that remained peaceful and technologically advancing.

Now back to Chihiro-Onii-chan. Ikumi reminisced on how she singlehandedly stopped all the nukes in the world, which was also a worldwide demonstration of the Infinite Stratos. She remembered many people being affected by that announcement, especially her first childhood friend, Houshi Shinonono. There were times when she would wonder how he was doing, especially when the dark-indigo-haired boy went.

She was especially sad when Chihiro started to go away more, dealing with tournaments, justice, 'otouto things' (quoted by the source material himself), and 'running away from fangirls and older women who wanted a piece of his man meat like him' (also quoted by the source material himself when he was grumbling).

It was a hard life for both Chihiro, the soldier with the title of _**Siegfried**_ , and his little sister.

Now retired as an instructor within the academy, Ikumi could not wait to finally see her Onii-chan after so long. The last time she saw him was when Chihiro rescued her from an unknown facility after being dragged by some thugs. It may have cost him the 2nd Annual IS Mundo Grosso tournament and she felt immensely guilty over what transpired, but the words he muttered to her as the elder brother hugged her for quite a long while: "I'm so glad you're safe, little sister… my little sister… Nobody will hurt you again." Those precious words resonated within her for a long time, like temple bells.

It was then that she got news that Chihiro left for Germany as a combat instructor for at least a year, a deal which was struck by the German IS pilots when they helped her brother locate Ikumi five years ago. Now, she was entering the doors of the building her older brother worked in. The walls were looking like a normal Japanese-styled school, except with everything looking more chrome than usual.

Huh… she just had the strangest feeling as if she just jumped straight into the future… like how everything was chrome in the future. Hopefully, it won't give her a migraine or make her go crazy on the floor.

 _ **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**_

"Grr…" She shook, as hearing that infernal sound again after the situation on the rail car was starting to drive her insane. Maybe she should cover her ears and curl onto the floor.

Anyway, she found herself in front of the desk, but it made her freeze. The front desk guy looked strangely like the guy back when she first activated the Infinite Stratos.

 _ **Flashback!**_

" **Man… they don't pay me to keep track of every exam applicant."**

 **The man at the front desk complained to himself, as he sat, bored out of his mind. He has been sitting down here for three hours straight, pointing to the direction of where every single exam applicant will go. He's been doing this for every single day, for as long as he can remember. Guessing that he had about five more hours in the clock before he went home, he started to doze off and lean on his hand when another exam applicant decided to walk in.**

" **Um hello!" A young lady of 15 years rushed in, looking a little disheveled in her uniform.**

" **Ermmgh…?"**

" **Uhh, exam for class 3-1?"**

" **Man, they don't pay me enough to direct the applicants." The man mumbled, his hand covering his mouth while his hand covered his mouth. His eyes were half-lidded, almost begging to be closed and locked into slumber.**

" **Hello?! Exam? May you please direct me?!"**

" **Huh…?"**

" **Do you work here?! Do you know where the exam is taking place?!"**

" **Oh… somewhere…" The man said feeling drowsy. He waved her off, and the applicant screeched out of irritation and pulled on her hair before running off towards the western hallway. Probably in one of those ominously dark hallways that symbolize a wrong direction. "Man, they don't pay me enough to point applicants to the right direction…"**

" **Ralph! Are you sleeping on the job again?" A stern, yet pompous voice resonated within the exam halls as a portly mustached man with a bald head walked into view of the front desk man, known as Ralph.**

" **Hm? Yeah…" Ralph was too tired to deny it, which made the mustached man sigh and close his eyes.**

" **Well, maybe if you slept earlier then perhaps you would feel more rested…"**

" **Man, they don't pay me enough to sleep earlier..."**

" **Ugh Ralph…! Never mind… Have you seen my student and protégé Ikumi Orimura around? She should have been here by now!"**

" **Hrrmgh…?"**

" **Oh come on, Ralph! Long black hair? School uniform? About… yay high, up to my eyes? Have you seen her?"**

" **Man, they don't pay me enough to look at chicks during a weekday…"**

" **Ralph, this is serious! Her education is possibly in jeopardy!"**

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _ **ALART! ALART! DANGAR! EMAGENCY!**_

" **What the?! What's going on?!"**

" **Doctor! It's an emergency!" A scientist ran towards the befuddled professor and the still-sleeping Ralph. "A female student is using an IS and is wreaking havoc in the exam center's delivery depot!"**

" **A female student…? IS?! That must be Ikumi!" The Doctor stated in a state of panic. He then looked at Ralph sitting on the desk, trying to keep himself away despite the alarm noise. "Ralph, activate the emergency security!"**

" **Man, they don't pay me enough to press the emergency security button behind me…"**

" **GODDAMMIT RALPH!"**

 _ **Unflashback!**_

"Excuse me?"

"Mrrgh… Man, they don't pay me enough to wake up during shift…"

 _ **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**_

Yep, it's the exact same man with the exact same behaviour… This would be an experience…

"Excuse me, do you know where the… headmaster's office is?"

"Hmppffwha? Office?" The Ralph lookalike mumbled.

 _ **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**_

"Yesss the office. Do? You? Know? Where?!" Ikumi, clearly starting to lose it, enunciated oh so politely to the glass man at the front desk, who promptly sighed.

"Man, they don't-."

"DON'T WHAT?!" Ikumi belted out so suddenly, slamming her hands on the desk and looked straight into the glasses of the Ralph lookalike. Her breathing became ragged with rage, and fire swirled within her eyes. Little cracks were seen underneath her palms.

 _ **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**_

Yet, Ralph looked unbothered.

"-pay me enough to be all surprised like that." Ralph nonchalantly answered in his drowsiness, before going back to leaning on his arm. Unknowingly, however, Ikumi had a dark aura going around her, with her teeth grinding against each other so hard, they could become powder anytime. Lifting her hand, she was prepared to give this Ralph lookalike a piece of her mind before a strong and firm, but tender hand grabbed her wrist before the killing blow landed.

"Ikumi Orimura, stand down!"

A commanding voice halted her in her tracks as all the dark aura dissipated. Turning around, she was met with a tall man in a suit with black hair, with hair slicked back. His auburn eyes were calculating and stern, staring down at the little sister.

"O-Oh… Oh…" Ikumi was at a loss for words. Here he was, her Onii-chan in the flesh, after so long since the 2nd Mondo Grosso tournament, she was waiting for his return. To see him again, to touch him again, and to talk to him again… those thoughts finally became real as she looked towards her big brother, acting stern and fierce as usual. "O… Onii-chan… I…" She breathed out…

…and was promptly smacked on the head for it.

"Baka. Call me Orimura-sensei whenever we are within the premises of the academy. Understood?" Chihiro Orimura simply stated, his eyes never leaving his little sister's form.

"ONII-CHAN!" She screeched at her big brother, comical tears brimming on the sides as a rather comical bump on the head. "Why did you-?!"

"Understood?" Chihiro glowered a very menacing glower towards Ikumi, who promptly shut herself up and nodded, lest she obtained another smack on the head. "Good. Now then, follow me. Your luggage has already been brought to your room, so I'll just bring you to that room."

"Really, Onii- erk, I mean Orimura-sensei? No fancy tour or… any complimentary gifts or anything?"

"Do textbooks, itineraries and school rule pamphlets count as 'complimentary gifts'?"

"Uhh! Nooo…" Ikumi groaned at the concept of reading. She hated doing it for the exam (which became moot from the point she activated the IS accidentally), and she hated the concept of doing even more reading.

 _ **Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**_

"Ugh. Stop whining." The retired pilot said, putting his palm on his forehead. Both older brother and little sister then began to proceed towards the right hallways, but before that, Chihiro turned to the front desk. "Ralph. Turn off the Air Conditioning. It's cold in here."

"Man, they don't-"

"Ralph, it's the AC or your ass getting kicked. Your choice." Chihiro warned, not missing a beat.

"-pay me to dial the AC-"

" **Ralph…** "

"Hm?"

 _ **CRRRRRRACK!**_

" **Do it… or you're not getting paid at all…** "

"Erk! Y-Yes, sir!"

 _ **Jiiiiii-**_ **CLICK!**

"There. Simple enough, right? The noise was getting to me anyway." With that nonchalantly out of the way, the instructor walked towards an Ikumi with a gaping mouth.

"Whoa…"

"What?"

"How did you just rip that desk in two so… so EASILY!?"

"I just hit'em where it hurts. Now come on! Stop wasting my time and hurry up!"

Thus began the crazy life within the walls of the Infinite Stratos Academy for Young Men.

* * *

 **Wow, I never had so much fun making this series. Holy shit...**

 **Now, this will be done a little bit differently. While the beginning is done as an establishing shot, the rest are going to be sorta like a "here and there" kind of drabble series. It can be an event that takes place one after the other timeline-wise, OR it can be a separate event altogether. I have some ideas that will work with this series.**

 **Now if you're thinking you can plaster any events that yo want to see crafted and written, sorry to say that I will not take suggestions until I say that I am running out of ideas.**

 **Also, what do you guys think of me responding to reviews every chapter? Wouldn't that be great to have your voice heard? :D**

 **Anyway, read, and review and have a wonderful 2017!**


End file.
